The Marauder's Halloween Prank
by The Dragon Bi
Summary: The Marauders were planning on pulling a Halloween Prank on Lily. It was all going to plan until Lily got in the car. Muggle AU. Based off of Studio C's Halloween Prank Gone Wrong video. Now updated!


"This is going to be good." Sirius whispered to the other two marauders.

"Be quiet or she'll hear us and then the prank won't work!" said Remus.

"Here she comes!" James said.

James, Sirius, and Remus were currently hiding in the backseat of James's girlfriend's car. They were planning on jumping out and scaring Lily while she wasn't suspecting it. The Marauders had already pranked Lily's roomates, Dorcas and Marlene, by slamming pies in their faces.

Their prank on Lily wasn't as creative, but it was last minute and they all knew that the look on her face would be hilarious. Also they were short a Marauder as well (Peter's grandmother was sick). Plus, pranking the girls every Halloween was a tradition! They couldn't just let it pass without doing anything!

As Lily got in the car, Sirius began to count down in his head, an evil smile growing on his face every second he counted. But as he got to one, Lily began to cry.

In the back, the boys were nervous. What should they do now? It wasn't nice to prank someone who was clearly not in a good mood.

As James reached his hand out to let her know that they were there, Lily started up the car and picked up her phone, which had begun to ring.

"Hello? Yeah it's over. I'm f-fine, I just didn't expect to take it so hard. I can't believe it...she's dead." said Lily.

At these words, the boys began to panic. Who was dead? Was it Dorcas? Marlene? But Lily's next words snapped the Marauders out of their thoughts.

\ "But it had to be done." Lily said in a calmer, yet darker voice. The boys stiffened. Lily was a...murderer? But that couldn't be true, they'd known her for four years! She wouldn't hurt a fly!

"Yes Dmitri, I understand. I will be careful." said Lily, proving the boy's thoughts about her wrong.

"Yes I have the body in the back."she said, causing the Marauders to whip their heads around, looking at the body in the trunk.

"I won't be long. I just need to get rid of the evidence. Well, she put up a struggle, but she was no match for me, the poor fool." At this, Remus picked up the arm of the body, and they recognized it as Marlene's, causing the boys to have a silent freak out in the back, because if she caught them, she would probably kill them too.

They stopped when they heard her say, "It's just a pity that Dorcas and Peter walked in and saw the whole thing happening." Sirius reached into the back and pulled out a watch and a necklace that they recognized as Peter's and Dorcas's, causing them to freak out even more.

"Of course I took care of it." Lily said angrily. "I'll be more careful. Ok? Collateral damage is always messy". The boys ducked down so that she wouldn't see them.

Lily sighed, "I'll be right there. We should also have the car impacted and incinerated immediately." At this the boys sat up and looked at each other, looking for a way out of the car.

"And make sure that Delgado holds off. We don't need eleven people dying tonight." As she continued talking, Sirius began to climb out of the window, aided by Remus and James, who were planning on climbing out after him.

"Yes eleven." said Lily, now arguing with whoever was on the phone. "And the babysitter. That makes eleven. Oh, and I forgot about the priest, so I guess that's twelve." The car then hit a bump in the road, causing Sirius to fall off of the roof and for the car to shake.

"Wow! That was a huge pothole!" said Lily. "Ok, I've got it. Good night."

As Lily hung up the phone, Remus and James grabbed a blanket and tossed it over themselves, praying that she wouldn't notice them".

"Hello you two." said Lily. The two Marauders let out high pitched girly screams of terror, which only continued when Peter, Dorcas, and Marlene popped up from the back, laughing along with Lily.

"We got you!" shouted out Marlene.

"Revenge for the pies!" Dorcas cried.

"But I thought you were dead!" said Remus.

"Peter! How could you betray us!" James shouted.

"Bribery." Marlene explained.

" Man I love Halloween." said Dorcas.

"Let's go take Sirius to the hospital." said Lily, making a U-turn.

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
